Projeto Potter
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily Evans é uma advogada centrada e profissional, mas agora terá que trabalhar com o astro de Hollywood mais sexy do mundo, James Potter, que também se mostra muito eficiente em despertar o ódio da tão certinha advogada.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Lily Evans poderia ser nova em Los Angeles, mas certamente reconhecia uma série de mentiras quando a escutava.

Eram 8h15m da manhã de uma segunda-feira — francamente, um pouco cedo, na mente de Lily, de qualquer forma, para estar lidando com este emaranhado de idiotices vindas do advogado adversário, Frank Siedlecki da "Comissão de Igualdade de Oportunidades Trabalhistas" - CIOT. Mas, ei, era uma linda manhã ensolarada no sul da Califórnia e seu café do Starbuck's já começara a surtir efeito, então estava disposta a jogar limpo. A chamada de Frank chegara justo quando Lily havia parado no estacionamento do edifício de escritórios no centro de Los Angeles. Depois de responder, havia deixado o advogado adversário falar por vários minutos — sem interromper, poderia acrescentar — sobre a honrada posição de seu cliente e quão afortunada deveria se considerar Lily e seu não tão honrado cliente por ter a oportunidade de fazer com que toda a demanda desaparecesse por uns míseros 30 milhões de dólares. Mas, de certa forma, só se pode aguentar certa quantidade de idiotices em uma chamada numa segunda-feira pela manhã. Com café do Starbuck's ou sem ele.

Então, Lily não teve outra opção a não ser cortar Frank no meio de sua tagarelice, rezando para não perder o sinal do celular enquanto entrava no elevador do vestíbulo.

— Frank, Frank, — disse ela em um tom firme mas profissional — não há jeito de concordarmos com esses números. Você quer todo esse dinheiro somente porque seu cliente escutou alguns palavrões no lugar de trabalho?

Ela notou então que um casal de anciãos entrara no elevador com ela. Sorriu-lhes educadamente enquanto continuava sua conversa telefônica.

— Sabe, se a CIOT vai pedir 30 milhões de dólares em um caso de assédio sexual, — disse para Frank — pelo menos diga-me se alguém a chamou de "puta" ou "cadela".

Pelo canto do olho, Lily viu a mulher — setenta e cinco anos se estivesse correta — dar a seu marido um olhar desaprovador. Mas então, Frank começou a tagarelar sobre os supostos méritos da posição dos demandantes.

— Tenho que ser honesta, não estou exatamente impressionada com seu caso — comentou ela, interrompendo-o. — Tudo o que tem é uma série esporádica de alguns incidentes menores. Não é como se alguém tivesse dado um tapa numa bunda ou agarrado seus peitos.

Lily se deu conta que o casal de anciões estava, sutil mas rapidamente, afastando-se dela, para o outro lado do elevador.

— É claro que não o estou levando a sério — disse ela em resposta à pergunta do advogado opositor.

— Estamos falando aqui de trinta milhões de dólares! — Em vez de gritar, sua voz tinha um tom de riso, que a experiência tinha provado ser muito mais exasperante para seus oponentes.

Não vendo outra razão para perder outro minuto, resumiu sua posição com alguns simples comentários finais. — Frank, este caso é um golpe publicitário e uma chantagem. Meus clientes não fizeram nada ilegal, e ambos sabemos que não vou ter problemas em provar isso a um júri. Então não há razão para seguir discutindo sobre sua ridícula oferta de acordo final. Ligue-me quando alguém veja um pênis.

Lily fechou seu celular com um golpe para dar ênfase. Deslizou-o em sua pasta e sorriu desculpando-se com o casal de anciãos. Eles tinham suas costas pressionadas contra a parede do elevador e estavam olhando-a, com as bocas abertas.

— Perdão pelo assunto do "pênis"— disse ela, tratando de fazer as pazes. — Suponho que já esteja insensível.

Ela deu de ombros inocentemente quando o elevador anunciou sua chegada ao andar 23 com um agudo "ding". Deu uma olhada aos anciãos uma última vez.

— São ossos do ofício. — Lily piscou um olho.

E com isso, as portas do elevador se abriram e ela saiu para o movimentado andar de escritórios que a esperava.

Lily amava o som do movimentado escritório de advocacia. Os telefones soando todo o tempo, as furiosas disputas nas conversas que se ouviam pelas portas fechadas, as impressoras ocupadas disparando relatórios de cinquenta páginas, os carrinhos de correio passando enquanto deixavam cair ordens judiciais — tudo isto era música para seus ouvidos. Eram os sons de pessoas que trabalham duro.

E os não associados — ou assim esperava Lily que os principais associados estivessem de acordo — trabalhavam mais duro que ela. Desde o momento, faz sete anos agora, em que pusera os pés no escritório de Gray &amp; Dallas de Chicago, fizera o possível para se assegurar de que todo mundo soubesse que ela era uma associada que se movia. E agora a firma a tinha enviado para Los Angeles para litigar uma divulgada demanda coletiva de abuso sexual que envolvia uma das lojas de departamentos mais exclusivas do país. Era plenamente consciente de que era uma prova para ver exatamente do que era capaz de fazer.

E ela estava mais que preparada.

Essa manhã, Lily passeou pelos corredores de seu escritório, deslizando pela mesa de sua secretária como fizera todas as manhãs durante as últimas duas semanas desde sua chegada a Los Angeles.

— Bom dia, Linda. Alguma mensagem?

Linda pôs sua atenção na escrivaninha. Havia algo sobre Lily que aparentemente fazia com que todos ao seu redor se sentissem como se necessitassem estar ocupados.

— Bom dia, Srta. Evans — respondeu Linda, eficientemente. — Tem uma mensagem, o Sr. Dumbledore gostaria de vê-la em seu escritório tão logo esteja disponível.

Lily se dirigiu ao seu escritório enquanto dava uma mensagem para Linda.

—Chame a secretária de Alvo e diga que estarei ali em cinco minutos. - Depois apareceu com a cabeça por sua porta e sorriu para sua nova assistente. — E Linda, lembre-se, é Lily.

Lily não podia evitar fazer uma pausa na porta para admirar o escritório de Alvo antes de bater para se anunciar. Era um lindo escritório de esquina com uma maciça escrivaninha de cerejeira e estantes combinando, tapetes felpudos de cor creme, e janelas do chão até o teto que cobriam duas paredes.

Para ela, o escritório do sócio ricamente decorado constituía muito mais que um mero símbolo de status projetado para impressionar os clientes e outros advogados. Era uma indicação de verdadeiro êxito. E um dia no futuro, esperava, não muito distante, teria um escritório assim para ela — o sinal de que havia conseguido o objetivo principal de sua vida adulta.

Por anos, os pais de Lily fizeram sacrifícios para que ela chegasse onde estava nessa segunda-feira pela manhã. Crescendo em Chicago em um bairro operário, seus três irmãos mais velhos travessos e não particularmente destacados academicamente, foram para o ensino médio na escola católica local para meninos. Lily, como se assumira inicialmente, iria para a escola local para meninas. Mas depois de ver os impressionantes exames de avaliação de sua única filha, os pais de Lily decidiram que ela merecia a melhor educação que o dinheiro pudesse pagar, inclusive se isso significasse gastar dinheiro que não tinham. Assim, para poder pagar a matrícula de dezoito mil dólares anuais para a Universidade de Direito de Chicago (sem deixar de apoiar os quatro filhos), seus pais fizeram uma segunda hipoteca de sua casa e seu pai vendeu o Corvette Stingray de 1965 que estivera restaurando na garagem.

Profundamente agradecida por estes sacrifícios, Lily prometeu a seus pais que nunca se arrependeriam do investimento que fizeram em sua educação. Essa foi a promessa que a guiou durante toda a escola secundária e a universidade, e certamente, no curso de Direito. Era uma promessa que ainda a motivava nos dias atuais.

Depois de sua graduação no curso de Direito, Lily escolhera trabalhar na Gray &amp; Dallas pela simples razão de que era a firma de advogados mais qualificada em Chicago e uma das melhores do mundo. Dava-lhe uma sensação de orgulho ser parte de tal máquina.

E ela faria o que fosse necessário para ter êxito ali.

Diferentemente de muitos de seus companheiros no curso de Direito, que se tinham convertido à prática porque o de Medicina era muito difícil ou demorava muito tempo para fazer dinheiro, ou por pressão da família, ou porque simplesmente não podiam pensar em algo melhor que fazer, ela genuinamente amava ser advogada. Desde o momento em que havia realizado sua primeira simulação de interrogatório na aula de Direito Processual, sentiu como se tudo tivesse se encaixado.

E assim, enquanto estava de pé na porta do escritório de luxo de Alvo, não pode evitar sorrir, não só com admiração, como também com antecipação do que esperava que estivesse por vir.

Algum dia, Lily jurou em silêncio para si mesma. Algum dia.

Ela alisou sua roupa e golpeou a porta de Alvo. Ele levantou o olhar de seu computador e sorriu calorosamente como modo de saudação.

—Lily! Entre.

Ela sentou-se em uma das cadeiras diante da mesa de Alvo. No estilo de todos os advogados astutos, as cadeiras para convidados estavam posicionadas quinze centímetros mais baixas que a de Alvo, dando-lhe a vantagem de olhar para baixo para seus visitantes.

— Já se instalou? — Inquiriu Dumbleodore.

Lily sorriu com ar de culpa ante a pergunta, pensando nas caixas sem desempacotar espalhadas ao longo do corredor do apartamento de dois quartos que a firma alugara para ela.

— Quase.

— Mudar-se é uma dor de cabeça, não é verdade?

— Mantém-me ocupada quando não estou aqui. Alvo a estudou.

\- Sim, já a vi trabalhando até tarde. Deveria tirar uma folga para se instalar antes que seu caso acelere.

Lily encolheu os ombros com determinação. Para ela, não havia outra velocidade que não fosse marcha acelerada. E Alvo Dumbleodore — o cabeça do grupo de litigantes em Los Angeles — era um homem a quem tinha muita vontade de impressionar.

— Só quero estar bem preparada, isso é tudo.

Alvo tinha traços faciais finos como uma raposa, que se destacavam mais quando sorria com aprovação ao estilo "tudo negócios" de Lily.

— Então, diga-me como está vendo o caso.

Lily relaxou na cadeira enquanto dava a Dumbleodore um resumo.

\- Está muito bem. Temos a convocação para nossas moções in limine1 esta semana, creio que seremos capazes de descartar quase metade da evidência da CIOT. E um dos advogados me ligou esta manhã para discutir um acordo.

— O que lhe disse?

Lily balançou a cabeça timidamente.

\- Só digamos que entenderam que não estamos interessados.

Dumbleodore riu entredentes.

\- Bom. Mantenha-me informado, e não exite em passar por aqui se necessitar algum tipo de orientação.

Lily assentiu amavelmente, apreciando o interesse sem intervenção de Dumbleodore em seu caso. Até agora, desde que chegara a L.A., ele preferira deixá-la agarrar a bola e correr com ela, um estilo de orientação que a entusiasmava.

Ela soube que esse seria o final de sua reunião. Mas em vez de dispensá-la, Dumbleodore se moveu em sua cadeira como se tivesse algo mais que dizer.

— Tem algo mais em mente, Dumbleodore?

Sua linguagem corporal nesse momento parecia um pouco... estranha. Ela, entretanto, não conhecia bem Dumbleodore, então não podia interpretá-la, como podia fazer com a linguagem corporal dos sócios em casa, em Chicago. Esperou até que Dumbleodore relaxasse em sua cadeira e a fitasse com uma dolorosa pausa, criando o dramatismo necessário para o que seja que estava a ponto de dizer. Como muitos advogados demandantes com os que Lily havia cruzado, Alvo parecia atuar durante toda sua vida, como se estivesse diante de um júri.

— Na realidade, há outro assunto em que tinha esperanças de conseguir sua ajuda — começou cuidadosamente Dumbleodore. — Sei que só a temos emprestada por Chicago para esse caso de assédio, mas esta não seria uma tarefa de tempo integral.

Lily estava intrigada por esta introdução. Ela já estava trabalhando durante a noite e nos finais de semana, então supunha que esta misteriosa tarefa tinha que ser uma grande oportunidade se Alvo pensava que devia incluí-la em seu horário.

— É um assunto de pro bono2? — Perguntou ela.

Dumbleodore se recostou na cadeira enquanto considerava sua pergunta cuidadosamente, como uma testemunha intimidada em um depoimento.

— Bom... não exatamente. Eu o definiria melhor como um favor.

O radar de Lily instantaneamente entrou em estado de alerta máximo. Os assim chamados "favores" para os sócios geralmente significavam uma perda de horas não pagas preparando um discurso para a Ordem dos Advogados ou uma investigação das leis de DUI3 de Natchitoches, Louisiana, para ajudar um sobrinho desviado mas de bom coração.

— Que tipo de favor? — Perguntou Lily, embora já soubesse exatamente qual seria a resposta de Dumbleodore. "É uma situação muito interessante..." começaria. Todos os sócios descrevem as atividades criminosas de seus parentes incompetentes como "situações interessantes".

Dumbleodore se inclinou para adiante em sua cadeira. — É uma situação muito interessante... — começou.

Bingo.

Lily tentou aparentar entusiasmo enquanto ele continuava.

— É um favor para um dos sócios daqui, Horace Slughorn — disse Dumbleodore. — Estou seguro que está familiarizada com ele, é o chefe do grupo fiscal. Um de seus clientes lhe pediu um favor.

Lily mal conseguiu evitar virar os olhos. Genial — relações cliente-criminoso. A única coisa pior que a mimada descendência adolescente dos sócios ricos era a mimada descendência dos Diretores Executivos incrivelmente ricos. Ela se armou de coragem para o resto do pedido de Dumbleodore. Mas o que disse depois a surpreendeu.

—Como provavelmente sabe, Slughorn administra impostos para a maioria dos grandes nomes em Hollywood. Um de seus clientes, um ator, está a ponto de começar a rodar um filme de suspense-legal. Ele pediu para trabalhar com um de nossos defensores para ter uma ideia de como atuam os advogados reais na Corte. Já sabe, a conduta, onde se posiciona, esse tipo de coisas.

Dumbleodore se deteve outra vez para um efeito dramático. Isto proporcionou a Lily uma oportunidade para digerir o que estava dizendo.

Fazer-se de babá para um ator quando estava somente a três semanas de um julgamento? Absurdo. Tinha que ser uma piada. Há-há-ha, tirar um sarro da cara do novo associado do meio-oeste que pensa que todos em Los Angeles vivem obcecados pelas celebridades. Lily sorriu e negou com o dedo para Dumbleodore para indicar que ela compreendera que era uma brincadeira.

— Suponho que esteja brincando.

Mas o rosto de Dumbleodore voltou a ficar sério, e lhe deu esse olhar — "qual é o problema?" — que os sócios davam aos empregados quando lhes designavam para uma revisão de documentos por três meses. Ele não estava brincando.

Merda.

— Sejamos honestos, Lily — disse Dumbleodore, em seu melhor tom de somos-todos-iguais-aqui. — Não vou pôr um sócio nisso. Tenho melhores usos para aqueles que cobram oitocentos dólares a hora. — Piscou-lhe um olho. Em público e ao redor dos clientes, os sócios adoravam fazer um grande show ao fingir vergonha sobre seus preços ridiculamente altos. Mas por trás das portas fechadas, era uma fonte de grande orgulho. — Sem dúvida, é uma oportunidade de fazer contato com um cliente excelente, — continuou — então necessito um associado que cause uma boa impressão. Você.

Lily cruzou as mãos em seu regaço e pensou rapidamente na melhor forma de rechaçar, amavelmente, a oferta de Dumbleodore.

Sabia que para ela a oportunidade era um elogio, mas trabalhar com um ator caprichoso em suas cenas excessivamente melodramáticas na Corte, do tipo: "Não pode manejar a verdade!" dificilmente era sua ideia de advocacia séria.

Assim, brindou Lily com seu melhor sorriso de suave rechaço.

— Dumbleodore, me sinto elogiada. Mas não acredita que um dos associados deste escritório seria mais apropriado para esse tipo de projeto? Odiaria chegar aqui como a nova garota e roubar a oportunidade de trabalhar com um ator de Hollywood.

Isso não soava mal, disse a si mesma. Aparentemente, ela tinha um pouco de talento para atuar.

Mas então Alvo a superou com sua carta coringa.

— Bem, Lily, Chicago me assegurou que é a melhor associada defensora que a firma tem. Se isso é verdade, então não acredita que deveria ser você quem nos represente?

Um desafio direto a suas habilidades como advogada. A criptonita de Lily. Ela suspirou, tendo uma só resposta para isso.

— Quando me necessita? - Dumbleodore sorriu vitorioso, parecendo uma raposa mais uma vez.

— Na quinta-feira.

Por um breve momento, Lily viu uma possível saída para a situação.

— Oh... lamento — disse. — Tenho que discutir essas Moções Obrigatórias4 na quinta. — Estalou os dedos. — Maldição!

Mas Dumbleodore não ia deixá-la ir tão fácil.

— E por mais que saiba que a matará perder uma oportunidade de estar na Corte, estou seguro de que pode conseguir que alguém a substitua. — Então cruzou as mãos educadamente, indicando que a discussão havia terminado.

E assim, Lily se levantou para sair. Ela deu a Dumbleodore seu melhor sorriso falso, de não- poderia-estar-mais-encantada-por-meter-esta-merda-em-minha-agenda.

— Não há problema, Dumbleodore, vou trabalhar nisso.

Se voltou para sair e já fizera todo caminho até a porta antes de se dar conta de algo. Olhou sobre seus ombros.

— Nem sequer pensei em perguntar, quem é o ator?

Dumbleodore levantou o olhar distraidamente de seu computador, tendo devolvido sua atenção a seu trabalho de $800-por-hora.

— Hum... James Potter.

E com essas palavras, a mão de Lilu deslizou um pouco da maçaneta da porta. Voltou a girar para Dumbleodore, tratando de parecer indiferente.

— Sério? Imagine só!

Mas, infelizmente, sua reação inicial não passara despercebida. O rosto de Dumbleodore ficou sério enquanto se levantava de sua mesa e cruzava a sala até ela.

— Sabe, Lily, disse seu diretor que sua reputação nesta firma é que pode estar lado a lado com qualquer homem. E ganhar. — Alvo fez uma pausa significativa e olhou para ela como um sargento do Exército. — Não vá se apaixonar por ele — aconselhou-a firmemente.

Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram ante tal insinuação. Depois de Amos, seus dias de se apaixonar, com olhos sonhadores, ou qualquer coisa parecida sobre outro homem, celebridade ou não, estavam terminados.

Dumbleodore tinha razão; era mais do que capaz de estar lado a lado com qualquer homem. Ela havia, em essência, sido criada dessa maneira. Seu pai, um sargento da polícia, trabalhava dobrando turnos e sua mãe, uma enfermeira, geralmente trabalhava horas extras, portanto Lily, com frequência, se encontrara sendo cuidada por seus três irmãos mais velhos. E em suas mentes, a única forma de manejar estar preso depois da escola e nos finais de semana com uma menina era fingindo que ela fosse, de fato, um menino, embora tivesse tranças.

Um dos filmes favoritos de Lily era 'Uma Equipe Muito Especial'. Nesse filme, o personagem de Tom Hanks tinha uma filosofia que sempre o guiara: uma de suas jogadoras estava chorando depois dele a ter repreendido por ter perdido o jogo, e Tom Hanks lhe diz: "Não há lagrimas no baseball". Esse poderia ser o mantra para a juventude de Lily, exceto que em seu mundo, aparentemente, não era só no baseball que não havia lagrimas. Tampouco havia lágrimas no futebol, nos lugares (inclusive quando seus irmãos se esqueciam dela e a deixavam no depósito do vizinho por duas horas), subindo em árvores, caindo dessa mesma árvore e quebrando o braço, nem pescando quando seus irmãos usavam sua coleção de minhocas de estimação como isca.

Sim, Lily aprendeu com muito pouca idade que a única maneira de fazer com que os rapazes se calem e joguem limpamente era demonstrando-lhes que não suportava desaforos de ninguém. Foi uma lição que lhe serviu bem ao trabalhar numa grande firma de advocacia, onde as mulheres representavam aproximadamente 15% dos sócios apesar do fato delas geralmente constituírem, anos atrás, mais da metade de cada grupo de associados no primeiro ano. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, essas mulheres foram se perdendo, ignoradas, eliminadas, ou escolheram um caminho diferente.

Lily, por outro lado, estava determinada a não ser vítima dessas firmas de advocacia que aceitavam isso como uma realidade inevitável.

Assim, em resposta à recomendação de Dumbleodore de que não se "apaixonasse" nesta tarefa em particular, ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito, tendo somente uma coisa a dizer.

— Não existe essa possibilidade.

Dumbleodore sorriu e assentiu satisfeito. Então, lhe ocorreu algo. Cautelosamente fez uma última pergunta para Dumbleodore.

— Mas tenho que perguntar, Dumbleodore, dada a... reputação... deste cliente em particular, o fato de que sou uma mulher tem algo a ver por ter me escolhido para esse projeto?

Sempre um advogado, Dumbleodore passeou majestosamente diante de sua mesa, pronto para mostrar as habilidades de interrogatório que havia aperfeiçoado durante os últimos vinte anos.

— Lily, em sua prática com casos de assédio sexual, a quem dizem a seus clientes que deveriam ter para representar a equipe de defesa, a um homem ou a uma mulher?

— A uma mulher — respondeu sem duvidar.

— E por que é assim?

— Porque faz com que o cliente pareça mais crível se tem uma advogada dizendo que tratam as mulheres justamente.

Dumbleodore fez uma pausa significativamente ante seu júri imaginário.

— Então, concorda com isso, não? De que há momentos em que, além de ser a melhor advogada de defesa, seu gênero pode ser uma vantagem para esta firma.

Lily recebeu a mensagem. "Sim, te escolhemos por ser mulher". Ela sorriu para seu chefe.

— Quinta-feira, então.

* * *

Olá Pessoas!

Essa fic é uma tradução/adaptação de um livro da Julia James mais Jily do mundo. Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu. Resolvi postar aqui porque estamos necessitando de fanfition Jily novas (e legais). Lembrando que nem os personagens, nem a história me pertencem; e que **não tenho fins lucrativos/comerciais**.

Comentem e favoritem e sigam a fic.

* * *

1 N.T.: Moção in limine: quando o juiz decide quais provas podem ou não ser apresentadas ante o júri no julgamento.

2 N.T.: Pro bono: causas que visam o bem público, normalmente realizadas pelos advogados gratuitamente.

3 N.T.: DUI: leis acerca de condução sob a influência de alguma droga, bebida alcóolica, etc.

4 N.T.: Moções para Obrigar: o juiz ordena que a parte contrária ou um terceiro realize uma determinada ação.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ele estaria em seu escritório na quinta. O maior ator de Hollywood.

James Potter.

A estrela de cinema. Em todo o sentido da frase os-paparazzi-lhe-seguem-cada-movimento, fãs-malucas-aparecendo-nuas-em-seu-quarto.

Mais tarde, quando a secretária de Lily fez sua "investigação", tropeçou com a entrevista de capa da revista 'Rolling Stone' de junho, que resumia James Potter como: "endiabradamente lindo, e uma verdadeira lenda de seu tempo. Como Clark Gable ou Cary Grant, desprende sem esforço encanto e confiança. Pensa que é mais inteligente que a maioria e, francamente, é provável que seja. Uma combinação letal que ao que parece o ensinou a respeitar a muitos poucos".

Endiabradamente lindo. Encanto sem esforço e confiança.

James Potter.

E ela ia trabalhar com ele.

Enquanto Lily deixava o escritório de Dumbleodore, de repente encontrou a sim mesma se perguntando em que parte de seu ciclo de depilação se encontrava. Hmm... talvez devesse...

Imediatamente sacudiu esse pensamento ridículo. Espere aí! Ela era uma profissional.

E assim, a Sra. Profissional endireitou seu traje e com calma fechou atrás de si a porta de Dumbleorore. Fez seu caminho através do escritório, com o que ela supôs ser um ar casualmente depreciativo, como se ela atuasse todo o tempo como assessora legal de fabulosamente famosos deuses do sexo. Ela nunca, nunca, havia deixado que ninguém em seu trabalho a visse transtornada, nem sequer durante o pior momento de sua ruptura com seu ex-noivo fazia alguns meses. Estaria condenada se agora deixasse que algum ator a enervasse diante dos demais.

— Linda, necessito liberar minha agenda para quinta-feira — disse Lily, enquanto se aproximava da mesa de sua secretária.

Ela estava fitando seu calendário, tratando de averiguar a melhor maneira de mexer em sua agenda para dar conta de sua nova "função".

— Houve uma mudança de planos, um novo assunto surgiu.

Ela mal havia falado as palavras quando Linda saiu voando da cadeira. Que caiu de costas no chão com um grande ruído, o qual Linda não pareceu notar.

— Oh, meu Deus! Então, é verdade? Realmente vai trabalhar com James Potter?

Como diabos souberam tão rápido? Lily olhou ao redor do escritório e viu que outras secretárias haviam feito uma pausa no que estavam fazendo. Elas a olhavam fixamente, com os olhos abertos e contendo a respiração, como se suas vidas dependessem de sua resposta. Olhando mais adiante, viu que a maioria dos advogados também estava nas portas de seus escritórios. Nesse momento, todos os negócios na Gray &amp; Dallas haviam parado absoluta e completamente.

Com cem pares de olhos esperançosos sobre ela, Lily limpou a garganta e se dirigiu ao expectante escritório como o arauto que anuncia que o rei está a caminho.

— Sim, é verdade. James, uh, Potter, estará aqui. Na quinta. — Lily começou a se abanar, sentindo-se repentinamente ruborizada. Era estranho o calor que fazia no escritório nesse momento. Provavelmente era um local de pouca ventilação, disse para si. Teria que falar com Linda para que chamasse o pessoal da manutenção.

Ao seu redor, as secretárias e advogados iniciaram um furor de conversas frenéticas ante sua excitante notícia.

— O que visto?

— O que acha que ele vai estar vestindo?

— Não adora quando ele... (citavam então filmes, cenas ou frases favoritas de James Potter)

— Acredita — suspiro — que ele seja tão bonito pessoalmente?

Lily estava parada no meio de todo o caos. Como sempre, sentiu a necessidade de manter o controle sobre a situação, assim foi que fez um calmo gesto para as secretárias que saltavam ao seu redor como lebres com excesso de cafeína.

— Todas vocês necessitam se acalmar — disse com firmeza, gritando sobre o tumulto. — Temos que tratar isto como qualquer outro projeto.

Ante isso, as secretárias se acalmaram e deixaram de se mexer. Linda a fitou com incredulidade.

— Como qualquer outro projeto? É James Potter.

Lily se sentiu ruborizar novamente. Maldita ventilação. Alguém realmente necessitava revisá-la logo.

A expressão de Linda era de absoluta incredulidade.

— Está tratando, seriamente, de nos dizer que não está minimamente entusiasmada com isso?

Lily suspirou com exasperação.

— Oh, Linda, vamos... — dito isto, deu meia volta e se dirigiu tranquilamente até seu escritório. Mas quando chegou à porta, fitou novamente a sua secretária e lhe piscou um olho. — Hey, eu não disse que não será um projeto divertido.

Com um sorriso dissimulado, desapareceu em seu escritório.

Eram mais de onze horas da noite quando finalmente Lily estacionou diante de seu prédio de apartamentos. Pelo resto do dia, havia tratado de pôr todos os pensamentos do "Projeto Potter" (como ficara amplamente conhecido em toda a firma) fora de sua mente. Mas o destino, é claro, estivera conspirando contra ela.

Pouco depois de seu encontro com Dumbleodore, recebera uma chamada telefônica de um dos assistentes do "Sr. Potter" (o uso repetido do sobrenome pelo assistente evocava visões na mente de Lily de um arrumado mordomo do século XVIII), que chegaria ao seu escritório na quinta pela manhã, as nove em ponto. Se espera, disse o servo-assistente, que a Srta. Evans não chegue tarde, já que o Sr. Potter mantem uma agenda muito apertada.

Todo o tom da conversa lhe parecera desagradável.

"Vamos esclarecer isso'", Lily estivera tentada a lhe dizer. "Eu estou fazendo um favor a ele."

Ela não estivera em Los Angeles tempo suficiente para se adaptar ao fato de que servir a celebridades com os sentidos hiperdimensionados sobre sua própria importância era simplesmente parte da filosofia da cidade, nunca se questionava.

Ela poderia estar vivendo temporariamente na "Cidade dos Sonhos", mas sua vida se baseava totalmente na realidade.

E essa vida, seja em Los Angeles ou Chicago, estava na Lei.

Por outro lado, dado que sua agenda de trabalho geralmente só lhe permitia ver uns quatro filmes por ano, ela simplesmente não tinha demasiado interesse na "indústria" para que lhe importasse uma merda acariciar o ego de James Potter.

Ademais, ela estava segura de que, dada sua reputação infame, seu ego já tinha sido suficientemente acariciado por toda a vida.

Não obstante as fortes opiniões que tinha sobre o assunto, Lily pensava que havia sido muito diplomática em sua resposta às instruções do servo-assistente.

— Diga-me, é habitual que faça uma reverência antes ou depois de ser apresentada a Sua Alteza? — Havia perguntado inocentemente.

O servo-assistente não se divertira com seu comentário.

Depois de terminar a chamada com esse comentário, Lily se pusera a buscar a forma de encaixar milagrosamente três dias de trabalho nos dois dias restantes antes da chegada de Sua Majestade Real. Sua primeira prioridade foi se reunir com Gideon Prewett, o advogado do segundo ano designado para trabalhar com ela no caso de assédio sexual.

Pobre Gideon, sempre do tipo um pouco nervoso, parecia disposto a se rasgar de tanto se coçar nervosamente quando Lily lhe informou que iria defender as moções de quinta. Por um momento, pensou em fazer com ele um trato secreto, sete "moções in limine" por sete horas com você-sabe-quem, mas sabia que Dumbleodore esperava que ela preparasse pessoalmente o ator.

Inclusive em provável detrimento de suas moções.

E com o possível dano que logo cairia sobre seu cliente.

Para não falar do que ela desejava pessoalmente.

Não é que tivesse qualquer opinião a respeito. Realmente.

Entretanto, pelo resto da tarde, Lily teve outras coisas muitos mais importantes com as quais se preocupar. E assim, entre as transcrições das declarações de dezessete jurados que necessitava revisar e as onze discussões por telefone com o advogado de acusação sobre as instruções ao júri, não foi senão até anoitecer, enquanto se dirigia exausta à porta principal, que se recordou sobre o que Linda havia entregue antes de sair. Investigação, sua secretária o havia chamado. Ela sorrira com diversão, desfrutando o novo projeto.

Tendo em conta o sorriso malicioso de Linda, foi com temor que Lily retirou o envelope de sua pasta enquanto caminhava pelo caminho azulejado até seu apartamento. Ela retirou o conteúdo do envelope, e se encontrou olhando fixamente para a edição daquela semana da revista 'People'.

Lily revirou os olhos. Oh, pelo amor de Deus, como se tivesse tempo para ler essas coisas.

Mas os tabloides têm uma maneira dissimulada de captar a atenção inclusive do mais destemido dos maliciosos, e Lily não era imune. Foi a chamada de capa o que lhe chamou a atenção. "As mulheres de James Potter!". A imagem sob o título consistia de três fotografias lado a lado da estrela de cinema com diferentes estrelas/modelos/belezas de mente vazia coladas a ele.

Lily sacudiu com desdém sua cabeça ao ver as imagens. Típico. Havia algo nos olhos desse homem em particular, a forma em que tão deliberadamente fazia alarde de seu desfile de conquistas, que irritava sua sensibilidade feminista de maneira inequívoca.

Ou talvez fosse algo mais pessoal.

Claro, como se alguma vez fosse admiti-lo.

Abriu a revista, e múltiplas páginas cheias de James Potter e suas aventuras caíram. E se espalharam pelo solo.

Por um momento, Lily só podia fitar as páginas e páginas e páginas das "Mulheres de James Potter!". Com um bufado de desprezo, se inclinou para recolher as páginas. A última foto da série atraiu seu olhar: o ator com uma beleza clássica morena de seus vinte e cinco anos, que Lily reconheceu de imediato. É possível que ela não estivesse especialmente interessada na "indústria", mas mesmo as quatro vezes ao ano em que ela saía de sua rotina para ver um filme eram suficientes para saber quem era Sisi Black. Ela viu que, em letras grandes e grossas por cima da atriz pequena e delicada, estava escrita a urgente pergunta: "A próxima conquista de James?"

Decidindo que de seria perfeitamente capaz de sobreviver sem obter uma resposta a essa pergunta, Lily escondeu as páginas de James mais estrelas/modelos/belezas de mente vazia novamente na revista e se dirigiu até o corredor que levava à sua porta. Foi então que tropeçou com algo na escada da entrada.

Um grande ramalhete de flores.

Como todas as mulheres que recebem flores pela primeira vez, Lily analisou silenciosamente a lista de potenciais remetentes. Tendo obtido como resultado alguns suspeitos desagradáveis, olhou para as flores com receio. Ela as levantou e tateou através dos ramos até que encontrou um cartão. Se arrependeu imediatamente de ter se dado o trabalho de procurar.

"Sinto muito. E te amo." Amos Diggory.

O maior erro da vida de Lily.

Ridiculamente grande. Gigantesco.

Se conheceram no curso de Direito, quando ela era uma estudante do terceiro ano e Amos acabava de entrar na faculdade Nortwestern, como novo professor de Evidência. Era um homem jovem para ser professor, somente vinte e nove anos, mas seu título de Direito de Harvard e seus quatro anos no Escritório da Procuradoria de New York foram demasiadamente atraentes para que o curso de Direito o ignorasse.

"Demasiadamente atraente para ignorar" também foi o consenso geral entre o corpo feminino de estudantes de Direito.

Com gelados olhos azuis e mechas douradas em seu cabelo castanho claro, era mais visto como modelo de Ralph Lauren do que como professor do curso de Direito.

A primeira vez que Amos convidou Lily para sair foi durante sua graduação no curso. Ela, é claro, dissera que não, já que ouvira rumores de um amigo que vivia em um arranha-céu do centro da cidade, em frente do qual Amos fora visto frequentemente com mulheres, mas com muito menos frequência com a mesma mulher.

Passaram-se seis meses até que ele voltou a convidá-la para sair. A segunda vez foi num sábado pela manhã. Lily o encontrou esperando-a nas escadarias de seu prédio de três andares quando regressava da academia.

Chegou trazendo café do Starbuck's, lhe disse com um sorriso fácil. E ele o fizera na ordem exatamente correta: um café com leite desnatado grande com duas doses de adoçante. Ao que parece, ele chamara sua secretária no início da semana para solicitar-lhe a informação.

Esperou-a por cinco semanas, e cinco cafés com leite desnatado grande com duas doses de adoçante, até que finalmente Lily concordou em sair com Amos para um café em algum lugar diferente das escadarias de sua entrada. O café levou aos drinks, o que os levou a jantar e depois a sair, o que levou Amos a dizer todas as coisas corretas sobre Lily ser "a indicada". Ela finalmente cedeu a viver com ele e um ano depois disso, estavam noivos.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, havia sido um romance tumultuado. Ela fora cautelosa e cuidadosa em sua relação durante os primeiros anos. Com o tempo, o encanto de Amos e seu afeto constante haviam baixado sua guarda.

Ela acreditava que mudara seus costumes de mulherengo. Mas agora estava em Los Angeles, vivendo só. E sem o anel de dois quilates e meio da Tiffany's que costumava estar no quarto dedo de sua mão esquerda.

Lily entrou em seu apartamento. Com aquela mão esquerda, agora sem anel, jogou as chaves sobre a mesa de console diante da porta principal e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Ela tivera sorte quanto ao apartamento que a empresa havia encontrado. Já que seu caso facilmente duraria, ao menos, quatro meses (já tendo em conta as inevitáveis moções pós júri), colocá-la em um hotel por esse período não fora a primeira opção tanto para ela como para a empresa. Assim, uma das assistentes legais do grupo de defesa de Chicago fora designada para a tarefa de buscar um apartamento que Lily pudesse alugar.

A assistente legal só procurara poucos dias quando um de seus colegas do escritório de Los Angeles a contatou com uma sugestão: a filha de um dos sócios estudaria no estrangeiro, em Roma, durante o primeiro semestre. Queria mochilar pela Europa e Ásia durante o verão antes que começassem as aulas, e estava procurando alguém que sublocasse seu apartamento mobiliado em Santa Mônica.

O acordo foi fechado tão logo Lily viu as fotografias que a firma de Los Angeles enviou por e-mail. A poucos minutos da praia, com um jardim pequeno e colorido fora da sala de estar e uma decoração acolhedora da loja Barn em creme e café, o apartamento era muito melhor que qualquer outro que a assistente legal lhe havia mostrado e certamente valia os dezesseis quilômetros extras que se somariam ao seu trajeto diário ao centro da cidade.

Infelizmente, essa noite o encanto do apartamento se perdeu para Lily quando entrou na cozinha e colocou a cópia da revista 'People' sobre a bancada de granito salpicada de negro. Jogou o ramalhete de flores junto à revista, sem se dar conta de que o cartão de Amos entrou entre suas páginas.

Se apoiou do outro lado da bancada e fitou as duas dezenas de rosas vermelhas com o mesmo entusiasmo como se fitasse uma doninha morta.

Que irônico que nos cinco anos que estiveram juntos Amos nunca se dera conta de que sequer gostava de flores. Não eram práticas, tratara de fazer-lhe entender em várias ocasiões. Bem, ao menos agora já não tinha que continuar a tentar.

Abriu uma das caixas da cozinha, em busca de um par de tesouras, quando viu sua secretária eletrônica piscar. Pousada sobre uma geladeira de vinho, um dos "artigos top de linha de eletrodomésticos de cozinha" que o assistente legal incluíra com entusiasmo em sua descrição do apartamento. O que o assistente legal não havia percebido era que, na mente de Lily, o ponto de venda mais forte era o restaurante chinês mais abaixo na rua que fazia entrega até as duas da manhã.

Lily se aproximou do balcão e apertou o botão de reprodução da secretária eletrônica. Após o apito, escutou aliviada a voz de Marlene saudando-a alegremente.

— Oi, garota! Sou eu, simplesmente chamei para ver como Los Angeles a está tratando. Dorcas e eu estamos planejando visitá-la. Te amamos.

Lily não pode evitar sorrir, Dorcas e Marlene estavam planejando sua visita mais ou menos desde o momento em que havia anunciado que se mudaria pelo verão a Los Angeles. Há um par de semanas, Dorcas intensificara suas intenções ao lhe enviar um e-mail com "lugares sugeridos para visitar", uma lista que, Lily suspeitava, estava composta principalmente, se não inteiramente, pelos restaurantes e bares que se mencionavam nas colunas da revista semanal 'Page Six' ou na seção 'Vip Scene' da revista 'US Weekly'.

Lily baixou o olhar quando sua secretária eletrônica soou novamente, o que indicava uma segunda mensagem. Conteve a respiração, enrijecendo-se em antecipação.

Uma rouca voz familiar soou através da quietude de sua cozinha.

— Lily, é Amos. Espero que minhas flores tenham chegado... Realmente gostaria de falar com você. Por favor, ligue-me.

Estendeu a mão e eliminou instantaneamente a mensagem. Como diabos Amos conseguira o número de seu telefone e o seu endereço em Los Angeles, não tinha a menor ideia. Cinco anos juntos significavam muitos amigos em comum, supôs. Inclinou-se contra a bancada e reproduziu as palavras dele em sua cabeça.

"Realmente gostaria de falar com você."

Sério? Por quê? Ela não podia pensar em qualquer coisa que poderiam dizer um ao outro. Com isso em mente, Lily se aproximou da pia e começou a pegar água. Tirou um jarro do armário abaixo da pia, sentindo-se obrigada, ao menos, a pôr as flores em algum lugar, e provou a temperatura da água. Enquanto tirava a embalagem de papel dos ramos, sua mente voltou ao cartão.

"Sinto muito. E te amo."

Que doce. Amos sempre fora encantador.

Assim foi, até o dia em que entrou em seu escritório para discutir sobre a lista de convidados ao casamento e o encontrou fodendo sua assistente de cadeira do curso, de vinte e dois anos, sobre a escrivaninha.

Estilo cachorrinho, certamente.

De costas para ela, sem se dar conta, continuaram adiante. Evidentemente, estavam esperando que ninguém aparecesse no que se supunha ser "a hora de trabalhar" de Amos.

Mesmo agora, cada vez que Lily se permitia pensar em seu ex-noivo, a visão que sempre lhe vinha à mente era a dele, de pé diante de sua escrivaninha com as calças nos calcanhares, suas mãos agarrando febrilmente o quadril da garota, em êxtase. Uma bunda nua mexendo para trás e para a frente em todo seu esplendor.

Encantador.

— Assim é como cada garota sonha em ver seu noivo — dissera com sarcástica amargura a Dorcas e Marlene, enquanto se sentavam no sofá da sala mais tarde nessa noite, consolando-a. Tinham uma garrafa de vodca 'Grey Goose' sobre o gelo. Mas com Lily não se esperava desmoronamento nem histeria, nem sequer um só grito de "porquê eu?" E certamente não houvera lágrimas.

Porque não há lágrimas no baseball.

Lily se prometeu que ao menos iria manter um mínimo de dignidade. Ela superaria Amos e seguiria adiante com sua vida. E se prometeu nunca, nunca mais ir contra seus instintos quando se tratasse de um homem.

Essa noite, de pé, ali em sua cozinha temporária de Santa Mônica, depois de ter terminado de desembalar as flores, se deu conta com uma boa dose de satisfação que mal pensara em Amos durante o par de semanas desde que se mudara para Los Angeles. Isso foi em grande parte a razão pela qual as flores e o cartão a tinham surpreendido.

Esse era um sentimento agradável. Para Amos, ao que parece, não estava sendo fácil deixar de pensar nela.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Lily se estirou e acionou o interruptor acima da pia da cozinha. O triturador de lixo começou a funcionar com um movimento imperceptível.

Ela acabava de encontrar o lugar perfeito para suas flores.

* * *

Na tarde seguinte, no trabalho, ao sair de sua sala para tomar um muito merecido café, Lily descobriu uma grande multidão composta pelo que tinha que ser, virtualmente, cada uma das secretárias da empresa agrupadas ao redor da mesa de Linda.

Sem desviar o olhar, as secretárias se separaram para que Lily pudesse dar uma olhada ao que fosse que as tivesse cativado.

Uma televisão.

Lily mal pode ocultar seu desprezo. Oh, vamos — ele não valia esse alvoroço. Seja pelo tom condescendente de sua assistente durante a conversa do dia anterior, ou pela bravata descaradamente sexista do artigo "As Mulheres de James Potter!", ela recentemente se dera conta de que desenvolvera várias ideias preconcebidas sobre o ator com quem teria que trabalhar. E nenhuma delas poderia se considerar exatamente positiva.

Deu uma olhada à televisão, justo o tempo para captar uma rápida montagem de imagens de James Potter aparecendo na tela.

— Onde conseguiram isso, garotas? — Sussurrou para Linda, sem querer desviar a atenção do grande grupo de assuntos, obviamente, tão importantes.

Linda respondeu a Lily sem afastar seus olhos da tela do televisor. — Transmitiram uma entrevista com ele à noite pelo E!, e eu a gravei.

Ao ver o olhar um pouco aturdido no rosto de sua secretária, Lily teve que morder os lábios para evitar rir.

Não o pode evitar — uma visão veio a sua cabeça: James Potter, caminhando na manhã seguinte pelo corredor da Firma, enquanto o pessoal da administração desmaiava a sua passagem, uma por uma.

Com essa imagem na mente, Lily voltou sua atenção à televisão, onde James estava sendo entrevistado em um quarto de hotel de luxo. Não pôde evitar se dar conta, enquanto ele se apoiava sobre o sofá, do quanto natural e relaxado parecia estar — sem dúvida devido às muitas, muitas vezes que havia sido entrevistado antes.

Entretanto, tampouco pôde deixar de notar como ficava bem diante da câmera. Sem dúvida, sua cara era uma das mais reconhecidas no mundo: o revolto cabelo escuro, o constante reluzir de confiança em seus brilhantes olhos escuros e esse notável sorriso diabólico. Era quase o representante do que se definiria como padrão da beleza masculina nos últimos dez anos.

Lily recordou que poucos anos antes durante uma festa, como brincadeira, Marlene fizera a cada participante masculino a mesma pergunta. A quem escolheriam se — por alguma razão (lhe apontassem uma arma, para salvar o mundo, etc.) — tivessem que fazer sexo com outro homem? Sem exceção, todos os homens na festa escolheram James Potter.

— Há realmente alguma outra resposta? — Chris, o namorado de Marlene na ocasião, sorrira. Ele, refrescantemente, fora o único a não usar o típico protesto de "Prefiro morrer" antes de finalmente responder. Os outros homens na festa concordaram com um movimento de cabeça universal: se (sob pena de morte) o fato tivesse que ser realizado, James Potter seria o único caminho a seguir.

Lily voltou sua atenção à tela onde James estendia suas compridas pernas diante dele.

Havia algo diferente em vê-lo na televisão essa manhã. Era um pouco estranho, mas até esse momento, de alguma maneira ela nunca havia visto "James Potter" como uma pessoa real. Ele era tão grandioso na vida que parecia mais como uma criação de Hollywood que um homem real de carne e osso.

Em muitos sentidos, se sentia como se estivesse vendo o homem pela primeira vez.

Lily olhou seu relógio. Supôs que podia dedicar alguns minutos à entrevista antes de voltar a seu expediente. Para fins de investigação, é claro.

O jornalista que estava sentado diante de James era um homem na metade dos trinta, que Lily reconheceu vagamente do show do 'Tapete Vermelho' dos Prêmios da Academia do ano anterior. Lançou com entusiasmo sua primeira pergunta.

— Vamos, James, recebeu três indicações ao Globo de Ouro, uma das quais ganhou e duas indicações aos Prêmios da Academia, também um dos quais ganhou com sua atuação dramática como oficial disfarçado da Narcóticos da polícia em 'Overload'. Diga-me. Há algo mais a conquistar depois disso?

James luziu o famoso sorriso à pergunta do repórter.

— É claro. Sempre estou buscando algo que me desafie.

O jornalista se moveu no assento, preparando-se para entrar em território mais difícil. — Há rumores de que estava interessado no papel principal do filme 'Outback Nights', mas que seu salário, que atualmente é o maior na indústria, era muito alto para o orçamento do filme. Quer fazer algum comentário a respeito?

— Somente que desejo a todos os envolvidos nesse projeto a melhor das sortes.

O olhar relaxado de James não entregou nenhum indício de animosidade. Lily se perguntou se estava atuando. Na realidade, se perguntou se alguma vez não estava atuando.

O jornalista pressionou.

— Seus melhores desejos se estendem a Severus Snape, que obteve o papel em seu lugar?

James continuou sorrindo com indiferença enquanto ajustava seu relógio, girando-o ao redor do pulso. Parecia muito indiferente a todo o assunto.

— É uma grande cidade, e há um monte de papéis para todos nós. Além disso, estou muito entusiasmado com meu próximo projeto, um thriller legal com a Paramount.

As secretárias que rodeavam a televisão começaram a gritar e apontar para Lily. Ela desestimulou a atenção com um gesto e um pouco de vergonha.

Na tela, o jornalista pareceu resignado com o fato de que não estava recebendo nenhum material para fofoca do ator, ao menos não nesse assunto.

— Com tantas opções disponíveis para você, como sabe qual escolher?

James cruzou uma perna sobre a outra e estirou um braço casualmente ao longo do encosto do sofá. A gola em V de seu pulôver realçava seus largos ombros e seu físico magro e musculoso que Lily sabia estar por baixo. Apesar do pouco tempo que ia ao cinema, havia visto "Overload", e recordou de uma boa quantidade de detalhes da cena na ducha onde o personagem de James se recostava emocionado contra a parede, deixando que a água lavasse de seu corpo nu o sangue de sua esposa assassinada. Desde 'Psicose', nenhuma cena na ducha afetara tanto o público feminino.

— Sabe, Billy, só tem que se deixar levar por seus instintos — explicou James em resposta à pergunta do repórter. — Algo faz clic, algo ganha vida dentro de você, sentimentos que talvez nem sequer sabia que tinha, e de repente, sabe que encontrou o que é certo.

O jornalista se impacientou na cadeira ante a abertura que James acabava de lhe dar.

— Falando de encontrar o que é certo... me leva ao tema seguinte. Mulheres.

James ri e cruza os braços detrás de sua cabeça.

— Vocês são todos iguais. Sempre me perguntam sobre o mesmo.

— Pode nos culpar? — Perguntou o repórter com um sorriso inocente. — Saiu com top models, uma estrela do pop, e muitas das atrizes mais belas de Hollywood.

James concordou com a lista, obviamente muito orgulhoso de seus feitos.

— E creio que a única coisa que recebe mais cobertura da mídia que os nomes das mulheres com quem sai, é a velocidade com a qual as troca. Vamos ver, tem... — O jornalista parecia confuso enquanto revisava suas notas. — Oh, vejo que sobre sua idade, seu relações- públicas só diz que está nos trinta.

O jornalista fitou inquisitivamente a James.

Que claramente não tinha nada mais que acrescentar sobre o dito assunto.

Depois de um momento algo incômodo, o jornalista seguiu adiante.

— Creio que minha pergunta é a seguinte: quando se trata de mulheres, o que procura?

A câmera focou James. E Lily observou enquanto ele respondia como só um homem em sua posição podia.

— Minha filosofia é que as relações devem ser tratadas da mesma maneira que um novo roteiro. Se não mantém meu interesse depois de uma hora, não vou perder mais tempo com ele. - A boca de Lily se abriu ante a arrogância pura e direta de suas palavras.

Linda, que estava de pé junto a ela, se inclinou e murmurou em voz baixa.

— Uau! Atriz, top model, quem seja, sinto pena por qualquer mulher que se arrisque com ele.

Lily se voltou para Linda, zombando com veemência sobre isso.

— Por favor, depois de escutar o que acaba de dizer, qualquer mulher suficientemente estúpida para sair com ele não pode se queixar quando inevitavelmente termine ofendida.

— Isso é um pouco duro, não acha?

— Talvez. Mas lhe direi algo, as mulheres inteligentes não saem com James Potter.

Linda assentiu enquanto se virava novamente para a televisão.

— Suponho que isso seja verdade. — Então ela olhou por cima para Lily com um sorriso malicioso. — Exceto... vamos ver quanto se mantém essa resistência uma vez que esteja a sós com ele.

Escutando isso, todas as secretárias começaram a rir em um acordo explícito.

De maneira desafiante, Lily lançou o longo cabelo sobre os ombros. James Potter a havia impressionado muito pouco até esse momento.

— Por favor, estou segura que na vida real esse homem mal pode manter uma conversação inteligente.

Linda considerou isso.

— Bem, então, suponho que é melhor que encontre uma maneira de evitar que fale muito. — Deu a Lily um sorriso malvado. — O quanto é grande sua ducha?

As secretárias estouraram em pequenas risadas.

Lily sentiu-se estranhamente nervosa pelas palavras de Linda. Tinha que ser a temperatura do escritório, pensou com desagrado, a qual havia ficado de repente ridiculamente quente outra vez. Todo esse dinheiro, e a empresa não podia se permitir um maldito ar- condicionado decente.

Ao se dar conta de que estava abanando a si mesma, e que todo o mundo a estava olhando, Lily se deteve e fingiu estar dispersando o grupo de risonhas com o gesto.

— Vocês não têm trabalho a fazer?

As secretárias trocaram olhares divertidos por seu tom. Com um movimento de menosprezo de suas mãos, pensando que essa manhã já havia desperdiçado muito tempo com coisas sem sentido, Lily se voltou bruscamente para sua sala.

E deu o azar de tropeçar numa caixa de documentos que descansava no corredor.

Depois de uma deselegante tentativa de equilíbrio, Lily conseguiu se endireitar. Olhou para baixo com aborrecimento. Caixa estúpida. Ela a chutou com seu salto-alto.

Atrás dela, as secretárias riram ainda mais forte.

Lily arrumou sua roupa e ajeitou-se, então se apressou até a santidade de sua sala. Em seu caminho, fez um gesto para o objeto de fascinação de todas.

— E porque temos uma televisão aqui, afinal de contas? — Exigiu em uma tentativa de conseguir dizer, ao menos, a última palavra. — Isto é um escritório de advocacia!

Linda encolheu os ombros com indiferença. — Isto é Los Angeles.

* * *

N/t: Olá Pessoas!

Obrigada a "**Sam**", "**Shakinha**" e "**nathalia-potter**" pelos comentários no capítul todos que favoritaram e seguiram a fic. No próximo capítulo tem James!

Lembrando que nem os personagens, nem a história me pertencem; e que **não tenho fins lucrativos/comerciais**.

**Comentem e favoritem e sigam a fic.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Lily olhou o relógio sobre sua mesa pelo que devia ser a décima vez essa manhã. 11:07h. Ela tamborilava com sua lapiseira com impaciência. Ele estava atrasado.

Ela deveria estar na Corte nesse mesmo momento, argumentando para impor suas moções. No final, resultou que Gideon não tinha nada com que se preocupar — se perdessem uma só delas, ela faria James Potter o único responsável.

Levantou a vista esperançosa quando Linda se deteve ante sua porta.

— Alguma notícia?

Linda sacudiu a cabeça penalizada. Uma profunda depressão começara a se espalhar pelo escritório pelo fato do ator não ter aparecido até o momento. — Nenhuma.

Mantiveram a mesma rotina pelo resto da manhã, e depois pela tarde, também.

Assumindo que James Potter apareceria em algum momento, e havendo liberado sua agenda por todo o dia, para Lily era difícil concentrar-se em qualquer tarefa significativa. Por isso, quando chegaram as seis horas, começou a fútil tarefa de encher sua folha da agenda com um montão de nada.

Genial, — pensou — diga olá para outro sábado no escritório.

Mas então foi interrompida por um chamado desesperado à porta de sua sala. Levantou a vista para ver Linda, ruborizada pela emoção e sem fôlego, como se tivesse corrido para o escritório de Lily no momento em que recebera as notícias que estava a ponto de transmitir.

— Seu assistente acaba de ligar. Ela disse que houve uma confusão, mas que o Sr. Potter estará aqui amanhã no primeiro horário.

— Amanhã? — Repetiu Lily. Depois franziu o cenho. — Perfeito — murmurou com aborrecimento. Diga olá ao domingo no escritório, também.

— Seu assistente pediu desculpas ao menos? — Perguntou.

Linda levou um dedo ao queixo e fez uma pausa, como se procurasse recordar. — Hmm... isso seria um "não". Lily revirou os olhos. Isso é uma maldita surpresa.

Mas no dia seguinte, Lily definitivamente podia dizer que já havia superado o assunto do atraso de James Potter.

Porque chegar tarde já não era um problema. O idiota se esquecera dela completamente. Nenhuma chamada, nenhuma desculpa e nenhuma explicação.

Então pela tarde de sexta, depois de um segundo dia murmurando obscenidades, caminhando pelos corredores e bufando em geral, Lily decidiu que não iria desperdiçar um minuto a mais de sua vida com James Potter.

Empurrou um monte de arquivos dentro de sua pasta, recolheu seu blazer das costas de sua cadeira e se dirigiu resolutamente para o corredor, passando pela mesa de Linda.

— Vou para casa. E não estarei disponível pelo resto da tarde se, por algum milagre, certa pessoa aparecer. — A forma arrogante com que disse isto não deixou nenhuma dúvida sobre quem "certa pessoa" podia ser. — Para qualquer outra pessoa, é claro que poderei ser localizada em meu celular ou em casa.

Linda entrou em pânico. Se inclinou sobre sua mesa e gritou freneticamente para Lily, que já estava na metade do corredor nesse momento. — Mas o que devo dizer se James Potter aparecer?

Dez respostas inadequadas para o lugar de trabalho vieram à mente de Lily. — Diga-lhe que espero que seu filme exploda.

* * *

Sábado e domingo passaram afortunadamente sem nenhum (e muito desconsiderado) atraso. Lily utilizou as horas do final de semana para voltar à procura de provas para a audiência marcada. Gideon havia informado que o juiz continuaria a analisar uma de suas moções — a mais importante para seu caso — na segunda pela manhã. Embora não o tenham mencionado, ambos se sentiram silenciosamente aliviados de que ela fosse capaz de defender a moção depois de tudo. Gideon, um pouco tímido, sempre se sentira um pouco incômodo com o assunto.

Chegou o domingo pela tarde e, depois de ter trabalhado quase quinze horas durante o final de semana, Lily decidiu se recompensar com algumas compras na Fred Segal. Enquanto deixava o Shopping apenas uma hora depois de chegar ali, procurou averiguar porque se sentia tão bem depois de deixar quase $500 em um par de calças jeans e uma carteira de veludo negro. A resposta a golpeou: acabava de ter sua primeira experiência "LA".

Enquanto Lily atravessava o estacionamento, procurou em sua bolsa por seu celular. Ela sabia que Marlene se sentiria orgulhosa deste momento.

— Adivinha onde estou agora? — Disse tão logo Lene atendeu no outro extremo da linha. Não se preocupou em cumprimentar, já que Lene escolhera cuidadosamente um toque de chamada diferente para cada um de seus amigos. Para Lily, escolhera o tema de Darth Vader.

Lene rapidamente soltou algumas conjecturas. — Descansando na praia. Trilha nas montanhas. No quarto de Matt Damon.

Lily fazia malabarismo com seu celular enquanto pegava seus óculos de sol Chanel de sua bolsa e os colocava. Estivera quente e ensolarado todos os dias desde que chegara a Los Angeles. Tinha que reconhecer o fato de que a cidade certamente tinha vantagens sobre o clima de Chicago, que deveria estar a uns míseros 10 graus centígrados e com chuva mesmo em junho.

— Se estivesse no quarto de Matt Demon, dificilmente estaria tendo tempo para usar o telefone —brincou Lily.

— Acreditei que gostasse dele por sua inteligência.

— Assisti alguns minutos de "The Bourne Ultimatum" outra noite. Meus sentimentos por Matt agora se estendem muito além de sua educação em Harvard até como se parece em uma camiseta justa.

— Bom. Porque eu costumava pensar que sua atração era muito superficial.

Ambas riram. Sua conversa logo se voltou para a visita de Lene e Dorcas, que estava a só algumas semanas. Enquanto escutava Lene matraquear sobre descansar na piscina do Hotel Chateau Marmont e jantar no Les Deux, ela guardava silêncio sobre todo o desastre de James Potter. Decidira, ao menos por hora, não mencioná-lo a ninguém de casa. Neste ponto, supôs, era uma história impossível. O que podia dizer na realidade? Que devia trabalhar com James Potter, mas ele nunca apareceu? Uau, isso foi emocionante. Além do mais, ela não se sentia particularmente com necessidade de compartilhar com todos o fato de que havia sido esquecida pelo homem.

Ele podia ser James Potter, mas ela ainda tinha seu orgulho.

Na segunda pela manhã, Lily corria ao redor de seu apartamento preparando-se para o trabalho. Tinha a televisão ligada na sala de sua casa, esperançosa de captar o informe sobre o tráfego. Embora, pelo que havia observado no último par de semanas, se tratasse de um exercício sem sentido. Como o clima, o tráfego em Los Angeles era sempre o mesmo. Para qualquer lugar levava vinte minutos.

Depois de ter viajado extensamente através de todo o país para audiências e julgamentos, tivera a oportunidade de observar que os programas locais das manhãs se mantinham no mesmo esquema. A versão de L.A. — chamada apropriadamente 'L.A. Mornings' — não era a exceção. As notícias nacionais seguidas das locais, alternando com o clima e o tráfego nos intervalos. E precisamente às 7:20h, Sarah Stevens, a exuberante correspondente de entretenimentos do programa, levava os telespectadores de Los Angeles ao 'Minuto Hollywood' do dia.

E assim foi, nessa particular segunda-feira pela manhã, enquanto o relógio marcava 7:20h, que Lily estava justamente na cozinha servindo-se de café em sua caneca portátil quando escutou a introdução da apresentadora vindo da televisão.

— E agora, Los Angeles, é hora de Sarah Stevens e o 'Minuto Hollywood' do dia.

Lily tinha a vista na televisão desde a cozinha, olhando-a com leve interesse. Geralmente, ela via 'Minuto Hollywood' se estava próxima quando o segmento era levado ao ar, mas dificilmente era algo pelo qual se apressava a sair do banheiro com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

Ela viu como a televisão mudava para que Sarah Stevens saudasse a seu público com entusiasmo.

— Bom dia a todos! Hoje tenho um presente para todos os espectadores, ao menos para as mulheres, quero dizer.

A jornalista baixou o volume de sua voz de maneira conspiratória.

— Este fim de semana, 'Minuto Hollywood' se encontrou com alguém especial enquanto esta pessoa desfrutava de um jogo de apostas de quatro dias em Las Vegas, nada mais e nada menos que o nosso ator favorito, James Potter!

A caneca de café caiu das mãos de Lily com força dentro da pia.

Ficou ali e viu com incredulidade como a televisão abria a imagem de Sarah Stevens segurando um microfone fora do hotel Bellagio. Nesse momento, James Potter saia pela porta giratória, com um aspecto desalinhado, parecendo totalmente desinteressado da multidão de fãs e paparazzi que imediatamente o rodearam.

A repórter abriu caminho entre a multidão e gritou com entusiasmo.

— James! Olá! Sarah Stevens do 'L. A. Mornings'. — Disparou para ele, rebocando o câmera. — Tem um minuto para saudar aos espectadores? — Introduzindo imediatamente o microfone diante de sua cara.

Por um segundo, James pareceu aborrecido. Mas logo deslumbrou Sarah Stevens com um de seus perfeitos sorrisos brilhantes.

— É claro. Sempre tenho tempo para os fãs.

— Esteve aproveitando Las Vegas? — Perguntou a repórter sem fôlego.

— Sempre desfruto de Las Vegas.

Lily se deu conta de como a repórter brilhava, desfrutando positivamente da presença de James.

Ou talvez fosse só a cegante luz branca de seus dentes.

— Sabe que tenho que perguntar — prosseguiu Sarah timidamente. — Com quem está aqui?

James fez um gesto a um homem louro e desalinhado, o qual estava parado um pouco incômodo no final da multidão.

— Sinto muito, não há fofocas para informar nesse momento. Decidimos vir aqui na quinta, uma espécie de viagem de homens de último minuto. Já sabe como é, as mesas nos atraem.

A boca de Lily se abriu enquanto fitava com incredulidade ao idiota de vinte e sete polegadas em sua sala de estar.

Uma viagem de homens de último minuto? Essa era a razão pela qual ela tivera que trabalhar todo o final de semana?

Mas isso não era suficiente. Oh não, longe disso.

— Ouvi falar que está a ponto de começar a produção de um novo filme, um thriller legal — disse Sarah Stevens. — Isso deve mantê-lo muito ocupado.

James encolheu os ombros com um sorriso despreocupado e soltou o golpe final.

— Obviamente não estava ocupado com algo suficientemente importante para perder um final de semana em Las Vegas. — Ele e Sarah Stevens compartilharam uma gargalhada sobre isto.

Mas em sua cozinha, Lily Evans não sorria. James Potter acabava de insultá-la diante de todo o mundo.

Bom, está bem— Talvez somente ante as pessoas que estava vendo "Minuto Hollywood" nessa manhã em particular. E, na realidade, somente ante aquelas pessoas que sabiam que tinha marcado se reunir com ela na semana passada.

James Potter acabava de insultá-la diante de ao menos quatorze pessoas.

E de repente, os sentimentos de Lily para com o ator já não eram muito cordiais.

Pegou o controle remoto e com um satisfatório apertão no botão, fez desaparecer a James Potter.

— Idiota!

Era a única palavra que ela podia usar.

* * *

N/T: eu falei que James apareceria hoje? Beeeem, não contava que ele fosse se atrasar/esquecer do compromisso...


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

Dado seu mau humor, quando Lily chegou essa manhã na Corte do Juiz Fowler para defender sua moção in limine, estava disposta a chutar seriamente a bunda de alguém.

Gildeon e ela se sentaram na mesa da defesa. Seu advogado opositor, Frank, já estava esperando na mesa oposta. Ao ver que todas as partes estavam presentes, o secretário do tribunal chamou à ordem enquanto o juiz entrava.

— Todos de pé! Este tribunal entra em sessão, preside o Honorável Arlander Fowler. — O secretário, o juiz e o escrevente da corte se sentaram. Lily e Frank se aproximaram do pódio enquanto o juiz revisava seus papéis.

— Frank Logboton, representando a CIOT, Excelência.

— Bom dia, Excelência. Lily Evans pelo acusado.

E então a coisa mais extraordinária ocorreu na sala do tribunal nessa manhã, no mesmo momento em que Lily disse seu nome para o registro. James Potter entrou na sala.

Ao escutar Lily se apresentar, James a fitou com curiosidade. Ele sentou-se na última fila vazia da galeria sem ser reconhecido por ninguém enquanto o juiz, Lily e Frank continuavam seu trabalho, sem perceberem a movimentação.

O juiz retirou a moção de Lily de uma pilha de papéis que tinha diante dele.

— Muito bem, estamos hoje aqui continuando com a última moção in limine. — Ele olhou para abaixo de seu assento para Lily. — Advogada, por que não me diz do que se trata tudo isso? - Lily se dirigiu ao juiz de seu lugar no pódio, consciente de que esta moção era crucial para ter êxito em seu caso.

— Excelência, a CIOT tem a intenção de que várias testemunhas deem testemunho da linguagem vulgar não baseada em gênero que alegam ter escutado no trabalho. Estamos solicitando proibir esse tipo de testemunha. - Frank saltou.

— Excelência, isto é um caso de assédio sexual. - Lily o interrompeu imediatamente. — Isso é correto. Este é um caso de assédio sexual, e não estamos tentando proibir o testemunho sobre a linguagem que, embora blasfema, certamente não está baseada no sexo. Me desculpe pela linguagem, Excelência, mas não vejo porque a palavra "merda" tenha algo a ver com assédio sexual.

Na galeria, James sorriu ante isto. No pódio, Frank tentou recuperar o controle sobre a argumentação.

— Sem dúvida, estas demandantes são mulheres, Excelência, e a CIOT pode estabelecer que muitas vezes ouviram essa palavra em particular e outras parecidas em seu lugar de trabalho, e que acharam essa linguagem assediadora.

Lily respondeu rapidamente:

— O problema para a CIOT é que todos em seu lugar de trabalho já ouviram esse tipo de palavrão, tanto homens como mulheres.

— Excelência, nossa posição é que o acusado deveria ter sido consciente de que as mulheres no geral, como um gênero, seriam mais... sensíveis a este tipo de palavras — disse Frank em um tom mais hipócrita.

Ante isto, Lily levantou a mão com desdém.

— Sinto, Juiz. Mas esse tipo de visão paternalista é mais ofensivo que qualquer coisa de que se acuse a meu cliente. O propósito da "Lei de Direitos Civis" não é converter nossos lugares de trabalho em escolas dominicais, a intenção é evitar a discriminação. Pode ser que a CIOT não goste da palavra "merda", mas sinto muito, não é discriminatória. - Considerando sua argumentação finalizada, Lily cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou a sentença.

De seu banco elevado, o juiz fitou as partes enquanto debatia os méritos de cada posição. Depois de um momento, falou.

— Estou de acordo com a Srta. Evans neste caso. Há muitas coisas que todos têm que aguentar no trabalho, coisas que não gostamos particularmente, mas isso não significa que essas coisas sejam discriminatórias. A moção in limine do acusado está concedida.

O juiz golpeou seu martelo enquanto o secretário do tribunal imprimia a moção.

— Creio que isso é tudo por hoje, advogados. Enviem seus ofícios com a ordem das testemunhas para o julgamento na sexta. Este tribunal entra em recesso,

À medida que o juiz se levantava para sair, todos na Corte se levantaram. Satisfeita com a sentença, Lily se voltou para Frank.

— Então, deveríamos conversar amanhã para planejar a ordem das apresentações de testemunhas para o julgamento?

Discutir era um esporte para Lily, e como todos os profissionais do Direito, desejava isso com vontade. Frank, sem dúvida, não parecia ter uma natureza similar de pensamento. Fazendo caso omisso dela, pegou sua pasta e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Lily encolheu os ombros.

Oh, bem. Provavelmente estava desnorteado porque não chegou a falar palavrões na Corte, também.

Ela regressou à mesa da defesa e começou a guardar os arquivos em sua pasta. De repente, sentiu que Gildeon empurrava sua cadeira.

— Esse não é James Potter? — Perguntou em um sussurro emocionado.

Lily levantou a vista e viu um homem atravessar a galeria, andando pelo corredor até ela.

Era, efetivamente, James Potter.

A estrela de vinte-e-cinco-milhões-de-dólares-por-filme se deteve por um breve momento quando ela o fitou pela primeira vez. Então lhe dirigiu seu já famoso sorriso.

— Você deve ser Lily.

Lily manteve seu olhar. Ora, ora, ora. Sua Excelência Alto-e-Imponente finalmente havia decidido aparecer depois de tudo.

Enquanto James Potter se aproximava em sua camisa negra e suas calças cinza escuro xadrez (ambas combinavam tão perfeitamente que pareciam ter sido cuidadosamente desenhadas somente para ele), dois pensamentos cruzaram a mente de Lily: Um — ele não usava terno e gravata na Corte. Dois — ele era incrivelmente mais gostoso ao vivo. Rapidamente apagou este segundo pensamento totalmente irrelevante de sua mente. Se ajeitou para manter em sua cara uma máscara de indiferença constante enquanto o ator se aproximava dela.

— Seu escritório disse que estaria aqui — disse com facilidade, explicando sua presença. — Parece que cheguei justo a tempo para os fogos de artifício. — Piscou-lhe um olho como se se tratasse de uma brincadeira entre eles.

Lily o fitou. Tão mortal era seu olhar, que um homem mais fraco teria saído pela porta do tribunal em dois segundos.

Mas James não se amedrontou e sorriu amavelmente.

— Tem razão, onde estão meus modos? Não me apresentei adequadamente. — Estendeu sua mão se apresentando. — Sou James.

Lily cortou todo seu roteiro de encanto o mais rapidamente possível. Ela vira sorrisos como esse antes e era agora decididamente imune a eles.

— Obviamente, sei quem é o senhor, Sr. Potter. Também sei que o senhor era esperado no meu escritório em dois dias diferentes na semana passada.

James retirou sua mão, como se lhe surpreendesse seu tom cortante.

Ao lado, Gildeon havia sido totalmente esquecido na batalha. O advogado de menor cargo se adiantou e limpou a garganta para recordar a Lily e a James sua presença.

— Uhn, Lily, vou voltar. Devo passar por seu escritório amanhã para falar sobre a reunião de preparação para julgamento? — Fitou os dois.

Lily fitava James friamente enquanto respondia. — Pode vir mais tarde ainda hoje, Gildeon. Não demorarei muito com isto.

Com um último olhar entre os dois, Gildeon reuniu os relatórios do caso e se apressou em sair da sala. Deixando Lily e James a sós. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— O que posso fazer exatamente pelo senhor, Sr. Potter? Ela se deu conta de que os cantos de sua boca se torciam quase em uma careta, como se achasse o uso formal de seu sobrenome muito divertido. Isto só a incomodou ainda mais.

— Vejo que está um pouco aborrecida pelas reuniões que perdi na semana passada — disse em um tom de diversão. Um tom, notou Lily, que era muito similar ao que ela mesmo utilizava quando deliberadamente queria enfurecer aos seus oponentes. Como se atrevia? — Infelizmente, apareceu um compromisso de último minuto — continuou James, sem nenhuma intenção de ocultar seu ar superior. — Certamente entende... sou um homem muito ocupado, Srta. Evans. — Enfatizou as duas últimas palavras, fazendo-a saber que os dois podiam jogar o jogo do sobrenome. Depois, ele descartou suas diferenças com um gesto. — Mas estou aqui agora, então vamos aos negócios. - Abriu e mostrou as palmas de suas mãos como se isso resolvesse o assunto.

— Mas veja, agora EU estou ocupada, Sr. Potter.

James sorriu pacientemente com a sua resposta, como o professor a um menino distraído. Deu um passo para mais perto, e Lily se deu conta de que era muito mais alto que ela. Pensou que se supunha que todos os atores fossem mais baixos em pessoa. Mas, é claro, ele tinha que ser a exceção.

Como Lily se negou a ceder um centímetro, agora estavam muito próximos. James baixou a vista para ela, seus olhos cravados nos dela.

— Srta. Evans — disse em um tom que dava por certo um feito. — Ninguém está demasiadamente ocupado para mim.

Fez uma pausa para que suas palavras fizessem efeito. Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram, mas não disse nada. James aparentemente tomou isto como um sinal de reconhecimento.

— Bem, agora que isso está resolvido... — Ele deu um passo para trás com um gesto grandiloquente à sala da Corte, como se emitisse um comando. — Porque não me mostra algo...da lei?

Olhou ao seu redor como se tratasse de familiarizar-se com o entorno.

— O roteiro tem várias cenas onde tenho que interrogar as testemunhas. Para começar, mostre-me um exemplo disso. Mas não a bobageira que se vê na TV, quero parecer real.

Lily mordeu os lábios e olhou para o chão para não rir em voz alta. Ele era tão ridiculamente arrogante, que era quase divertido. Incapaz de ocultar seu sorriso, voltou a fitá-lo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Temo que não posso fazer isso. — James se voltou.

— Por que não?

— Para começar, não tenho uma testemunha. — Ele assinalou a si mesmo.

— E eu?

E nesse momento, Lily foi golpeada com uma repentina inspiração sinuosa. Inclinou a cabeça em contemplação, e logo assentiu amavelmente pela primeira vez desde que James se apresentara.

— Está bem, certamente. — Ela gesticulou para o outro lado da Corte. — Por que não toma assento no banco das testemunhas?

Lily lançou a primeira pergunta de seu "falso" interrogatório.

— Sr. Potter, é consciente, não é assim, de que seu assistente fez os acertos para que o senhor estivesse em meu escritório na quinta-feira passada?

James sorriu com se achasse o desafio divertido. Ele relaxou no banco das testemunhas, se acomodando.

— Sim, sou consciente disso, Srta. Evans.

— Não se apresentou nesse encontro, não é mesmo?

— Isso.

— E o senhor sabe que depois de não se apresentar nesse primeiro encontro, seu assistente fez os ajustes subsequentes para que o senhor pudesse estar no meu escritório na sexta- feira pela manhã, isso é correto?

James estendeu e cruzou uma perna sobre a outra, aparentemente despreocupado, por uma linha tão trivial de perguntas.

— Isso também é correto. Como indiquei anteriormente, surgiu um compromisso inesperado a respeito de outro assunto. Uma emergência com um filme. — Ao dizer isto, girou casualmente o relógio em sua munheca.

Lily levantou uma sobrancelha com incredulidade.

— Uma emergência com um filme?

— Isso. — Deixou que esta resposta se assentasse por um momento, e depois se aproximou da

mesa de advogados e retirou seu telefone de sua pasta.

— Vou assinalar o que foi marcado como prova A. — Ela cruzou de novo até James e levantou seu celular. — Reconhece a prova A, Sr. Potter?

James se inclinou adiante e fitou o telefone com uma incerteza zombadora.

— Bem, agora, posso não estar seguro... mas parece ser um celular.

— O senhor é proprietário de um celular, sr. Potter?

— Três deles, na realidade.

— E o senhor sabe como fazer funcionar seus três celulares?

James zombou com um sorriso.

— É claro.

Com isso, Lily relaxou, sentando-se na borda da mesa de advogados. Já era hora, decidiu, de levar as coisas para um nível superior.

James observou como Lily cruzava casualmente uma perna com salto alto sobre a outra. Incapaz de resistir, seus olhos se moveram para suas pernas por só um breve segundo. Depois, fitou rapidamente para cima.

Quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Lily, ele detectou um pequeno rastro de um satisfeito sorriso em seus olhos. Foi então que se deu conta de algo.

Ela estava se divertindo com ele. Ela estava brincando com ELE.

Lily fez uma pausa até que se mostrou satisfeita de que os olhos de James se centralizassem nela de novo, e depois continuou com suas perguntas.

— Por casualidade, tinha o senhor algum desses três celulares quando estava no final de semana passado em Las Vegas, Sr. Potter?

— É claro.

— Então o senhor poderia ter ligado para meu escritório para dizer que não poderia cumprir com o encontro combinado?

James riu como se fosse uma coisa muito divertida que jamais tinha ouvido.

— Como se fizesse esse tipo de chamada eu mesmo.

Lily abandonou a mesa e caminhou casualmente até o banco das testemunhas.

— Pois bem, não poderia ter pedido a um de seus numerosos assistentes que me ligasse? Ou as coisas no hotel Bellagio, oh, sinto muito, em sua "emergência com um filme" — ela brincou com seus dedos — estavam tão loucas que não pôde fazê-lo?

Aguardou com expectativa a resposta de James.

Ele se esquivou da pergunta com facilidade. Sem dúvida esperava que ela tivesse algo melhor que isso.

— Me pegou, Srta. Donovan. Eu estava em Las Vegas. Isso sim que é impressionantemente jurídico, tendo em conta que somente fui pego pela televisão.

— E a razão pela qual não houve nenhuma chamada ao meu escritório?

— Não me pareceu que era necessário — respondeu alegremente. — Não pensei que necessitasse me desculpar.

— Bem, certamente isso era o correto, — perguntou Lily deliberadamente — então, por que em primeiro lugar tentou inventar a história de uma emergência com um filme?

James fez uma pausa ante isto. Oops Ele se moveu incômodo em seu assento, imediatamente um pouco enrolado em seu "testemunho". Lily se aproximou do banco das testemunhas, com os olhos brilhantes de triunfo.

— Qual é exatamente seu plano aqui, Sr. Potter? Simplesmente entrar e soltar seu pequeno sorriso, sem perguntas?

Na realidade, esse quase havia sido seu plano. James cruzou os braços sobre o peito e simplesmente encolheu os ombros com desdém ante sua pergunta.

Lily se aproveitou de seu gesto, sua voz gotejando sarcasmo.

— Oh, sinto muito, Sr. Potter, mas suas respostas têm que ser audíveis para o escrevente da Corte. Isso foi um sim?

James a fitou de maneira inescrutável, incomodado por seu tom de voz. Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar.

— Sim, Srta. Evans — finalmente respondeu. — Isso pode ter sido meu plano. Mostrar meu pequeno sorriso, sem perguntas.

Ela se apoiou no banco de testemunhas.

— Como está funcionando esse plano para o senhor, Sr. Potter? — Seus olhos fixos nos dele.

— Não muito bem.

Lily sorriu com confiança, como dando a entender que seu trabalho ali havia terminado.

— Bem. Não tenho mais perguntas.

E com isso, se pavoneou até a mesa de advogados e lançou sua pasta sobre o seu ombro. Nem sequer deu um segundo olhar, saiu da sala com a cabeça bem alta. A porta se abriu, e logo se fechou firmemente detrás dela. Deixando James sozinho. Sentado estupidamente no banco de testemunhas.

Olhou ao redor, esperando que as câmeras e as pessoas aparecessem, revelando a pegadinha. Clooney adorava fazer truques como este.

Então James esperou. E esperou um pouco mais. Mas... nada. E então começou a ocorrer a James que não se tratava de uma pegadinha, que realmente Lily Evans quisera insultá-lo. O que levantou uma pergunta muito séria.

— Que tipo de merda foi essa?

James rapidamente reviveu todos os detalhes de seu encontro com ela. Todas e cada uma de suas palavras descaradas e sarcásticas. Não lhe haviam falado assim há anos.

James fitou a porta pela qual Lily acabava de sair como uma tormenta. E, pouco a pouco, seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso.

Interessante. Muito interessante.

* * *

N/T: Liloca deveria saber que homens gostam de ser desafiados. E aí? O que acharam de James Potter?


	5. Capítulo 5

N/delly: hello peple. Desculpem pela demora, eu meio que tinha desistido de postar, mas pretendo ao menos terminar essa - já que já está toda escrita.

* * *

Capítulo 5

* * *

— Que tal foi a reunião com o advogado?

James deu uma olhada ao assento ao lado, surpreendido que Remus a recordasse. Havia mencionado a reunião na sexta passada em Las Vegas a seu amigo, ao redor das quatro da manhã enquanto devoravam alguns burritos de algum lugar oculto a sete quadras da Strip (Remus usara o antigo truque de "ao menos ninguém nos reconhecerá aqui").

É claro, James não mencionou nesse momento que a reunião com o advogado deveria ter sido mais cedo nesse dia, justo no momento em que Remus se acercara à mesa dos dados na sala VIP do Bellagio. Se Remus soubesse desse detalhe em particular, sem dúvida teria feito algum comentário sarcástico que James — que na noite dessa sexta perdera $100,000 na dita mesa de dados — não estava com humor para escutar.

Não era sobre o dinheiro, dizia James repetitivamente para Remus (que havia mencionado sem compaixão que ele fazia cerca de dez vezes essa soma em um dia de filmagem) — era o princípio do problema. Simplesmente detestava perder.

James voltou seu olhar à autoestrada enquanto considerava como responder à pergunta de seu amigo. Conduzindo como Mario Andretti depois de haver consumido cocaína — havia aprendido fazia muito tempo que essa era a única maneira de evitar ser seguido pelos paparazzi — acelerou seu Aston Martin Vanquish pela rampa de saída que os levaria a Staples Center. Ele e Remus tinham entradas para o jogo desta noite dos Lakers contra os Knicks.

Assentos próximos da cesta, é claro. Era uma das poucas vantagens da fama de James que Remus aproveitava.

James tratou de pensar na melhor forma de descrever sua reunião com a ilustre Srta. Lily Evans.

— A reunião foi ... esclarecedora — disse, finalmente.

Remus deixou de se agarrar aos lados do assento de couro negro do passageiro, relaxando agora que James saía da autoestrada.

— Era bom, pelo menos?

— Posso assegurar que ELA me interrogou como um demônio — disse James, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Remus o estudou com cuidado.

— O que é que não está me dizendo?

De alguma maneira, Remus sempre sabia quando lhe estavam escondendo algo. Os dois vieram para Los Angeles fazia quase 16 anos, com uma grande bolsa de sonhos sobre a indústria de filmes. Quando a carreira de ator de James decolou como um foguete, praticamente todos os aspectos de suas vidas haviam mudado. Sua amizade foi uma das coisas que não mudou. Remus era a única ponte para a normalidade no mundo de James — algo que Remus nunca perdia a oportunidade de recordar-lhe.

— O que te faz crer que não estou lhe dizendo tudo? — Perguntou James inocentemente.

— A última vez que fez essa cara foi há dois meses no bar do Four Seasons, depois de sua entrevista com a repórter da 'Vanity Fair'. Quando me pediu que fosse em uma hora gritar "Fogo!" fora de seu quarto.

James riu. Foram bons tempos.

— Hey, isso funcionou. Com o escândalo da evacuação do edifício, nem sequer tive que lhe prometer que ligaria.

— Estou certo que as outras quarentas pessoas que desceram correndo as vinte escadarias de emergência à uma da manhã ficariam felizes em saber que o salvaram de outro incômodo momento pós-coito.

— Por favor, foi o susto de suas vidas. Todos eles devem pensar que fui magnífico ao me oferecer para segurar a porta de emergência para que todos pudessem sair.

— Claro, era o único que sabia que não havia nenhum incêndio.

James moveu sua mão, como se tirasse a importância disso.

— Detalhes, detalhes.

Remus virou os olhos.

— Somente conte-me sobre a advogada.

Havia tantas possíveis respostas, James pensou para si mesmo. Podia dizer para Remus como lhe incomodou que a "Srta. Evans" gastara um dia de seu tempo, especialmente quando tinha coisas que preparar para sua seguinte filmagem; como o irritou que fosse tão teimosa que não pudesse esquecer e começar novamente (certo, havia perdido algumas reuniões — isso dificilmente era um crime); ou, o pior de tudo, contar que lhe incomodara que ela o houvesse manipulado para derrotá-lo em um pequeno interrogatório.

Ou talvez poderia dizer que havia ficado impressionado, literalmente, quando ela deu a volta pela primeira vez e o fitou.

Porque Lily Evans era surpreendente. E certamente não havia esperado isso. Comprido cabelo escuro — uma profunda cor acobreada — que caía diante de um de seus olhos e mais além de seus ombros em camadas cacheadas. Pele branca que se ruborizava quando estava aborrecida (algo que definitivamente vira em primeira mão) e profundos e expressivos olhos verdes.

Foram seus olhos que o fizeram se deter. Tinham um brilho de vida — um pequeno reluzir — que diziam que estava cinco passos à frente de você todo o tempo e que o sabia.

É claro, também poderiam ser suas pernas, pensou James. Ela, com ar de arrogância, o tinha pego fitando-as e isso o perturbara. Mas não podia resistir: com sua saia colada que lhe chegava ao joelho e saltos à Mary Jane, parecia clássica e sexy ao mesmo tempo, como as mulheres dos filmes em preto e branco que eles costumavam ver em suas aulas de cinema.

Mas não importava como parecesse Lily Evans, concluiu James, o pensamento dela insultando-o e reclamando dele era totalmente ridículo.

Ou altamente atraente. Ainda não podia decidir. James se voltou e viu que Remus continuava esperando uma resposta.

— Estava aborrecida comigo — disse finalmente com um sorriso, pensando que essa era a melhor maneira de descrever sua experiência.

— Aborrecida com você? — Remus se deteve, refletindo. — E nem sequer dormiu com ela ainda. — Logo o consultou. — Ou sim?

James lhe deu um olhar.

— Não estava aborrecida como "Mas essas três noites em Londres não significaram nada para você?"— Imitou uma chorosa voz de mulher.

— Mais problemas com a top-model?

— Sloug está se ocupando disso. - James inclinou a cabeça enquanto pensava. — Foi diferente com essa advogada. Ela foi... — Deixou de falar, procurando a palavra correta, que foi surpreendente para ele quando a pronunciou. — Desdenhosa.

Olhou para Remus em busca de apoio. Justo em tempo de pegar o sorriso de seu amigo.

— Desdenhosa? — Repetiu Remus, como se estivesse horrorizado. — Com James Potter? Posso perguntar por quê?

James encolheu os ombros enquanto estacionava seu Aston Martin na frente da entrada VIP do Staples Center.

— Pode ser porque a deixei esperando em uma ou duas reuniões na semana passada. — Desligou o automóvel e deu um inocente olhar para Remus. — Não pensei que fosse se importar quando apareci esta manhã.

Remus agarrou seu peito, em estado de choque simulado.

— Quer dizer que não se ajoelhou imediatamente e agradeceu por ter entrado por sua porta?

James sorriu enquanto saía do carro.

— É justo dizer que essa não foi sua reação.

— E assegure-se de que ela receba a mensagem imediatamente.

James e Remus estavam sentados assistindo ao jogo dos Lakers. Acabavam de sentar em seus lugares quando James pegou o celular dois minutos antes de começar a partida. Tomara uma decisão enquanto viajavam.

Esta manhã não seria a única vez que veria Lily Evans.

Ao chegar a essa conclusão, James chamara seu empresário e pedira pessoalmente que desse uma mensagem a ela, palavra por palavra: "O Sr. Potter gostou muito da lição que aprendeu da Srta. Evans e, respeitosamente, pede-lhe a oportunidade de outra reunião."

Sabia que ela se surpreenderia com a mensagem subentendida. Sorriu enquanto pensava em sua reação: sorriria timidamente — talvez viesse a brincar com seu comprido cabelo escuro — enquanto analisava uma apropriada resposta coquete.

Depois de despachar seu administrador, James voltou a se concentrar no jogo. Sua mente voltou só um par de vezes a Lily Evans e o que usaria em sua próxima reunião. Gostava do look de inteligente e sexy advogada que tivera essa manhã. Agora, se ela abrisse um ou dois botões de sua blusa, poderia ser denominada uma "advogada travessa". Talvez pudesse usar óculos de bibliotecária séria para completar o look. Poderia prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo do tipo sou-toda-negócios, que, é claro, acabaria desarrumado de uma maneira muito pouco profissional justamente quando eles...

O celular de James soou, interrompendo seu debate interno sobre qual seria a posição mais confortável para fazer sexo na cadeira do júri. Gostava das possibilidades que esse meio muro representava.

Franziu o cenho quando se deu conta de que a chamada era de seu relações públicas, Sloug. Esperava que a chamada fosse de seu empresário, com a resposta fingidamente hesitante (mas em segredo, encantada) da Srta. Evans aceitando sua proposta. E franziu o cenho, plenamente consciente da crença compartilhada entre seu agente, seu empresário, e advogado, de que só Sloug sabia como "manejá-lo" quando era para lhe dar más notícias.

James atendeu o celular no segundo toque. — Sim, Sloug. O que há?

Sentado junto a James, Remus deu uma olhada e observou como o relações públicas de seu amigo lhe dava o que aparentava ser alguma notícia inesperada. Remus poderia ter rido fortemente quando escutou a resposta de James.

— O que quer dizer com ela "recusou com pesar" o meu convite? — Disse, aturdido. — Bem, disse algo mais?

Embora Remus tivesse pouco interesse naquelas aventuras de James, escutou com atenção esta conversa. Escutara a mensagem que James enviara para Lily Evans, e notara — com bastante surpresa — que soava como uma desculpa. E até onde Remus sabia, James não havia se desculpado ante uma mulher que não fosse sua mãe em quinze anos.

Remus observou como a expressão de Remus mudava para uma de diversão enquanto Marty terminava de lhe dar o resto da mensagem de Lily Evans.

— Isso é o que disse? — James se reclinou em seu assento e riu entredentes. — Bem, diga- lhe que vi sua bunda quando saiu do tribunal, e poderia ficar tentado a fazer justamente isso.

James escutou seu relações públicas falar novamente, logo enfatizou ao telefone:

— Escute-me, Sloug, não quero trabalhar com ninguém mais. Quero ela. A que pensa que pode se afastar de mim. Assegure-se de que sua firma entenda isso. E depois necessito que se concentre no assunto de Londres.

Moveu a mão impacientemente ante as seguintes palavras de seu relações públicas.

— Digo-lhe, tudo isso foi um mal-entendido. Somente lhe perguntei se queria ir para Londres. Nunca disse que voltaria comigo. Diga a seu agente que não quero ver meu nome junto ao dela em nenhuma outra fofoca. A viagem publicitária acabou.

Com isso, firmemente desligou o telefone. Remus o fitou.

— A top-model novamente?

James franziu o cenho.

— Acredite, se tivesse escutado sua estúpida tagarelice por três dias, a teria deixado em Londres também. Não me importo como pareça em um biquini, ou sem ele.

Escutando o tom lacônico de James, Remus não disse nada e decidiu que era melhor deixar que a partida os distraísse por um tempo. Sabia muito bem o quanto James se incomodava quando as mulheres com as que se metia iam em busca da atenção da mídia. Atrizes, cantoras, modelos — e nunca falhava: uma reportagem de James Potter e teriam milhares de fotos nas famosas agências Ivy e a de Ted Casablanca rapidamente.

Remus observou como os dois rapazes de seus vinte anos ocupavam os assentos vazios na fila detrás deles. Vagamente reconheceu um deles como Rob "Algo", um ator em um desses shows da Warner, que Remus conhecera em uma festa do diretor de seu último roteiro. Se recordava corretamente, Rob rondava em torno de Severus Snape.

Enquanto Remus assentia como modo de saudação a Rob Como-se-chame, notou uma das garotas dos Lakers que estava de um lado, saltando e movendo sua mão freneticamente em direção a eles.

— Creio que alguém quer chamar sua atenção. — Remus mostrou a líder de torcida para que James a fitasse.

Ela agitou vertiginosamente quando James prestou atenção nela. Ele deu um meio sorriso antes de se voltar desinteressado. Revirou os olhos para Remus.

— Estive ali, tive essa. — Depois sorriu com malícia, incapaz de resistir, e orgulhosamente apontou a várias garotas dos Lakers. — E essa, oh, e essa e essa também. — Fez um gesto malicioso. — Juntas.

— E surpreendentemente, juntas completam um cérebro. — Completou Remus secamente.

James negou com pesar ante isso.

— Infelizmente, nem assim.

Mais tarde nessa quinta-feira, quando Lily já estava em seu segundo latte com leite desnatado grande do dia, finalmente conseguiu arrumar um par de momentos livres para se sentar em sua sala e revisar o terceiro rascunho de Gildeon sobre as instruções de sua simulação de júri.

O tempo, se deu conta, não estivera de seu lado nos três dias desde seu encontro com James Potter.

Já Frank da CIOT estava em pé de guerra e começara a atacar com brusquidão seu cliente nos meios de comunicação.

Ela imediatamente reconheceu a tática pelo que era: uma descarada tentativa para prejudicar o acusado aos olhos dos potenciais membros do júri. Por isso, em troca, ela pessoalmente havia pedido contra Frank uma moção de emergência para as sanções. E depois de sua argumentação apaixonada, o juiz emitiu uma ordem de silêncio no caso e severas punições se qualquer um dos advogados fosse visto ou ouvido falando na mídia. "Melhor trazerem sua escova de dentes à corte" (jeito informal de ameaçar advogados de desacato). Fora a segunda vez essa semana que Frank saíra enfurecido da Corte recusando-se a falar com ela.

Agora, depois de estar fora de ação durante os últimos três dias com a moção de emergência, Lily se sentiu correndo atrás da bola no preparo do julgamento. Mal havia se sentado em sua mesa e começado a revisar o rascunho de Gildeon quando seu telefone soou.

Tão logo viu o familiar código de área 312 no identificador de chamadas, Lily levantou o fone e se desculpou imediatamente.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Sou uma amiga horrível.

Do outro lado da linha, Marlene riu. Ela também trabalhava em uma das melhores firmas de advocacia de Chicago e sabia muito bem quão loucas podiam ficar as coisas.

— Tem um passe livre já que está se preparando para um julgamento. Já se tornou sócia?

Lily suspirou alegremente ante a lembrança de sua meta, a coisa que mais queria na vida.

— Em dois anos, um mês e três semanas. Ao menos.

— Acho verdadeiramente assustador que saiba isso. Suponho que nem sequer deveria me incomodar em perguntar se está se divertindo por aí.

— Antes que comece a me fazer sermões, tem que saber que algumas destas ocupações não foram culpa minha. Estive temporariamente distraída por...

Lily se deteve, se dando conta de que dizer a Marlene que conhecera James Potter se traduziria em horas de conversas, voltando a contar cada momento com absolutos detalhes. Sem mencionar, para ser justa, que então teria que ligar para Dorcas, também. E essa era uma discussão que poderia durar vários dias.

— Esqueça — disse Lily em vez disso, disfarçando. — Contarei em outro momento, com um drink. — Ou talvez dois, ou três, pensou. Necessitaria tudo isso para se esquecer dos brilhantes que eram os olhos de James quando se fixaram nela.

Whoa!

De onde diabos viera esse pensamento em particular, explodindo sem convite em sua cabeça dessa forma, simplesmente não sabia.

Não que ela negasse o fato de que James Potter era lindo. Alto, magro, mais para musculoso, com os anteriormente mencionados olhos e feições marcantes — ela sabia muito bem que estas eram as coisas com que as mulheres sonhavam. Mas nossa!

O homem era um completo idiota

Lily forçou sua atenção de volta para Marlene, que estava lhe perguntando se possivelmente teria noites livres num futuro próximo.

— Não sei. Por quê, o que ocorre? — Respondeu distraidamente. Marlene vacilou. — Há alguém em L.A. que quero que conheça.

— Não.

Seu tom não podia ser mais definitivo.

— Não tem que ser um encontro, somente alguém com quem passar um momento de vez em quando — pressionou Marlene. — Nem todos são imbecis como Diggory, você sabe. — Ela de repente ficou em silêncio, provavelmente não tinha a intenção de que lhe escapasse a última parte.

Lily voltou a se tranquilizar, sua expressão suavizando-se ante as palavras de sua amiga.

— Eu sei, Marlene, mas... — Sua voz se interrompeu enquanto sua mente regressava momentaneamente a Chicago.

Mas então, se acalmou. Isso simplesmente não era algo em que iria pensar no trabalho.

— Agradeço o oferecimento — disse a Marlene, procurando dar um tom descontraído. — Mas estou atarefadíssima nesse momento, sabe? Não é um bom momento para isso. E falando disso, infelizmente, tenho que correr. Estamos defendendo algo amanhã e estou muito atrasada. — Murmurou um rápido adeus e desligou.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Lily se recostou na cadeira, sentindo-se muito cansada de repente. Mas nesse momento, pelo canto do olho, viu Linda hesitando no umbral da porta.

Como parecia que sentiu que pegara Lily em um mal momento, Linda sorriu incomodada.

— Sinto muito. Mas o Sr. Dumbleodore quer vê-la. Imediatamente.

Um pequeno redemoinho se formou no estômago de Lily. "Imediatamente" nunca era um bom presságio para um associado em uma grande firma de advocacia. Geralmente significava que realmente havia fodido algo ou que iam ter que resolver uma OPR (Ordem Provisória de Restrição) de emergência.

Com isso em mente, Lily assentiu. Pôs sua melhor cara novamente e aquietou as mariposas em seu estômago. Ela parou e alisou elegantemente sua saia.

Então se dirigiu pelo corredor até o escritório do chefe dos sócios.

* * *

N/delly: se já chegou até aqui, não seja leitor fantasma, deixe um comentário :)


End file.
